


you know i still love you, babe

by julesmolina



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesmolina/pseuds/julesmolina
Summary: “He got into a fight with Julie today.” Alex replied.“Yikes.” Reggie scrunched up his face in a grimace. “That explains the existential crisis happening over there.”The loud sound of disjointed guitar chords could be heard from where Reggie and Alex were standing. “And I’m the emotional one?” Alex frowned.--a high school au
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	you know i still love you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Drivers License for the first time last month and was immediately inspired. I took some liberties tweaking some of the lyrics to fit the narrative of the story. 
> 
> It took me a while to work through this one because I literally haven't written fic in FOREVER. I banged out the first half in like 2 days and then I hit a wall. To be quite honest it wasn't until I saw the last To All the Boys movie that inspiration struck again solely because of the song Beginning Middle End by Leah Nobel - the lyrics of which you will see pop up in this story. 
> 
> Anyway I'm really happy with how it turned out! Hope ya'll like it too!

* * *

_I got my driver's license last week_

_Just like we always talked about_

_'Cause you were so excited for me_

_To finally drive up to your house_

_But today I drove through the suburbs_

_Crying 'cause you weren't around_

Luke tapped on Julie’s bedroom window lightly so he wouldn’t wake up the otherwise quiet Molina household. 

He knew Julie was a light sleeper. There were countless times when she would drowsily yell at him from the couch in the studio because she was trying to take a nap and he was pacing the floor trying to work out a melody that he was stuck on. 

He tapped again when he was met with silence, only this time adding in a hushed _“Julie!”_. 

He had walked for about an hour on a humid summer night to get to her and he’d be damned if he made it all this way for nothing.

He heard a shuffling on the other side of the window and had to stifle a laugh at his girlfriend’s grumblings. 

He was standing on Julie’s balcony and he thought back to when Mr. Molina busted the band at a gig that Julie wasn’t supposed to go to. Ray had been reading Julie, Luke, Reggie and Alex the riot act in the livingroom and had exasperatedly told Julie if she _ever_ snuck out again that he would make her switch bedrooms with Carlos because of how easily she proved she could climb up and down the garden trellis that was next to her window. 

_If only Mr. Molina knew._

Luke plastered a grin on his face as Julie came into view. 

“What are you doing?” Julie whispered with a feigned look of annoyance as she pushed the window up. 

The mask dropping, he gave her a sheepish shrug, “I’ll give you one guess.” 

She looked at him sadly and reached out to cup his cheek with her hand. A beat of silence passed between them before she spoke again, this time the fake tone of irritation gone.

“Come inside.” She whispered. 

Luke toed his black and white vans off before climbing over the window sill as Julie backed up to give him room. When he got his bearings and turned to face her she was still looking at him with that sad glint in her eyes. He tried to stare at anywhere that wasn’t her face. He took in her sleep shorts and baggy sweatshirt. 

“Hey, I’ve been looking for this.” He stepped closer and tugged on one of the hoodie strings. 

“I might have swiped it last time I was at your house.” She smiled softly. 

Julie clutched his hand tenderly and led him to the bed. Luke slowly lowered himself onto the mattress and stretched out his arm. Like a song that Julie had played a million times before, she tucked herself into the empty space next to him and hooked her fingers through his hand that was resting on his abdomen. Eventually she started absentmindedly playing with the ring on his index finger as she spoke.

“What did you fight about this time?” 

“The usual.” He spoke with a low voice. 

“I’m sorry.” 

That was all Julie had to say because really what more was there _to_ say? They had rehashed Luke’s frustration with his parents and their lack of support many, many times over the past year. Luke’s relationship with his parents has been strained since Julie met him. A stark contrast to her relationship with her Dad. 

“I just needed to get out of there.” He sighed. 

“Did you get Alex to drive you over?” Alex was the only one in their friend group who had his driver’s license and much to his indignation he had become their own personal Uber driver at times. 

“Nah.” Luke shook his head. “It’s late...plus I think Willie’s in town for the weekend and last I heard he was sneaking out to go see him so I didn’t want to bother him.” 

“Hmm, that explains why you stink.” She teasingly laughed. 

“Shut your mouth Molina.” He grinned. “I walked all the way across town and this is what I get?” 

Julie leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He relaxed into her touch and bumped his nose with hers gently. “You can always come here.” 

“Always?” He asked skeptically. 

“Always.” She nodded against his lips. “And just think in a few weeks it’ll be as easy as you getting in a car and driving over.” She smiled brightly. 

“You’re just excited for me to get my license so that I can take you to get ice cream whenever you want.” 

“That too.” Julie snickered.

Luke rolled his eyes affectionately. “Go to sleep, Jules.” 

She kissed him once more, lingering as if she could take his pain away with her touch. Her hand reached up and her fingers moved the hair that covered his forehead. “Are you okay?” 

He looked at her and he swore he would never feel this way about anybody else. 

It wasn’t possible. 

**“I am now.”**

_And you're probably with that blonde_ _guy_

_Who always made me doubt_

_He's so much kinder than me_

_He's everything I'm insecure about_

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_'Cause how could I ever love someone else?_

  
  


“What’s up with him?” Reggie nodded over to a spiraling Luke who had taken refuge in the corner of the Molina garage. 

“He got into a fight with Julie today.” Alex replied. 

“Yikes.” Reggie scrunched up his face in a grimace. “That explains the existential crisis happening over there.” 

“Yeah.” 

The loud sound of disjointed guitar chords could be heard from where Reggie and Alex were standing. 

“And I’m the emotional one?” Alex frowned. 

Reggie huffed. “Come on, let’s go over there.”

“Heyyy Lukeee.” 

Reggie sounded like he was talking to a toddler and Alex had to snort. “Snap out of it.” He added. 

Luke frowned at the boys. “...It was _not_ my fault.”

Reggie laughed. “That’s unlikely, but we’ll go with it.” 

“What happened?” Alex sighed. 

“Julie was being totally unreasonable!” Luke shouted. 

“Still haven’t told us what actually happened.” Reggie prodded. 

Luke turned his back on the boys and seemed to take a breath to collect himself. When he turned to face Reggie and Alex again, gone was the combative attitude. “Okay...It _was_ my fault.” 

“I’m shocked.” Alex deadpanned. 

“Julie went to go see my Mom this morning.” Luke continued. 

“Woah.” Reggie was not expecting that.

“Yeah, apparently she texted Julie and asked her to go over there.” 

Things had reached a boiling point with Luke's parents. He was basically rotating between Reggie, Alex and Julie’s houses each night. 

“What did they talk about?” Alex asked. 

“My Mom wanted to know where I was.” 

“Julie didn’t tell you she was going over there before she went?” Reggie guessed. 

Luke shook his head. “I stayed at her place last night and when I woke up this morning she was already gone. I stuck out before Ray and Carlos noticed and when I saw her in homeroom she looked so... _excited_.” He groaned and rubbed the heels of his hands over both of his eyes. 

“She started to tell me that my Mom is really worried about me and is willing to sit down and hash it out...and then…” Luke’s voice lowered considerably. “I just snapped at her.” 

“Snapped?” Alex raised a brow. 

“I felt like she was overstepping and I felt cornered and I felt like she was trying to fix something that _couldn’t_ be fixed.” Luke explained. “I said something really shitty.” 

“Luke -” 

“ _Really, really, really_ shitty _.”_ Luke looked like he was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. 

“He’s pacing.” Reggie whispered as Luke started to take flight in the small runway of the Molina garage. 

“...I said that just because she lost her Mom it didn’t mean she needed to insert herself into my relationship with mine.” Luke looked in pain repeating the words back to the boys. 

Alex exhaled. “That’s not...okay.” 

“I know.” Luke nodded. “God, you should’ve seen the look on her face.” 

Reggie grimaced. “I kind of hate you right now.” 

“Dude I hate myself!” He groaned. “I tried to take it back but she iced me out the rest of the day. Then she texted me after the last bell rang.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to Reggie. 

Alex peered over his shoulder to look at the text. 

**Skipping practice. Dance rehearsal for Jefferson’s class.**

“I bet Nick would never say anything like that to her.” He grumbled. 

Nick and Julie were paired together for a dance project. A little fact that Luke has been sulking about for 2 weeks.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Pull yourself together, dumbass. Julie doesn’t like Nick like that and despite your emotional immaturity at the most inopportune times she _loves_ you.” 

“Yeah dude,” Reggie nodded. “You gotta let the Nick thing go.” 

“He’s been crushing out on her since freshman year and you both know it!” 

“Oh my god, why are you so insecure about this? She has literally never reciprocated the feelings!” 

“Besides,” Reggie added. “I think you have bigger problems on your plate than this nonexistent _thing_ between Julie and Nick that you’ve made up in Luke land.” 

“I gotta grovel.” Luke winced.

Alex laughed humorlessly and slapped a hand on Luke’s back. “Big time.” 

  
  


_And I know we weren't perfect_

_But I've never felt this way for no one_

_And I just can't imagine_

_How you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

The plan to grovel was ineffective to say the least. 

Julie was actively ignoring Luke and he couldn’t say he blamed her. 

He was literally at her house, in her studio, and he still hasn’t had any luck cornering her so he could apologize profusely. 

He doesn't know what came over him that day in homeroom. He _knew_ Julie had the best intentions. He _knew_ that Julie was sick of seeing him miserable when it came to his parents. But in that moment he felt like she was taking _their_ side. Like all of the hurtful things they’ve said when it came to his dreams could just be wiped away with a conversation. That because his Mom wanted to reconcile that meant that Luke should just give in.

He groaned as he stared at his phone, his past 10 unanswered text messages to Julie mocking him. 

Luke still hasn’t reconciled with his parents so he was now bouncing between Reggie and Alex’s house each night. But it’s been almost two weeks since he’s had a proper conversation with Julie and Luke was slowly losing his mind. 

The creaking and subsequent opening of the studio doors had Luke’s head snapping up from his place on the couch. His stomach twisted and he stood abruptly. 

_Julie._

However, his shoulders involuntarily slumped over, and his hopefulness at the potential of seeing Julie’s curly brown locks, disappeared as soon as Mr. Molina come into view. 

Luke waved politely and sat back down on the couch. “Hi Mr. Molina.” 

Ray studied Luke for a moment before shutting the garage door behind him and making his way to sit in the chair opposite from Luke. The head of the Molina family knew something was up. Band practices were non-existent and Julie was sulking around. He had kept from prying but enough was enough. He couldn’t take another night of Fleetwood Mac blasting from Julie’s bedroom. 

_“Mijo.”_ Ray greeted. 

Luke smiled. 

“Talk to me, Luke.” 

Luke shrugged and stared at the ground. He had a really good relationship with Ray. The last thing he wanted was for him to think of Luke any differently after he found out what Julie was pissed at him for. 

“Julie’s mad at me.” He mumbled. 

“I figured as much.” Ray let out a soft chuckle. “There’s a lot of sad music coming from her bedroom these days.”

“I’ve been having some issues with my parents…” 

Ray nodded. He knew that Luke’s parents weren’t supportive of Luke’s dream to pursue music. He didn’t know if it was Rose’s influence and her love of music or if he just couldn’t bear to stifle that look of pure bliss whenever Julie played but he could not _imagine_ taking that away from her. It was partly why he allowed the young Patterson boy to hang around the house _so much_. Ray knew the Molina household was a place where Luke felt safe and loved - something he was clearly not getting back home. 

That being said he really should send a grocery bill to Emily and Mitch because the boy could _eat_. 

“I took it out on Julie.” 

“In what way?” Ray asked his brows knit together. 

“She was trying to get me to talk to my Mom.” 

“Sounds like her.” 

“I got upset and said something I shouldn’t have.” 

Ray looked at the young boy carefully. He nodded slowly, deciding not to prod any further. If the look on Luke’s face was any indication he was severely regretting whatever he had said to Julie. 

“Have you talked to her? Apologized?” 

Luke’s head snapped up, “I’ve tried Mr. Molina, I swear.” He said in earnest. 

“Well?” 

“Julie’s really good at avoiding something when she wants to.” 

Ray let out a snort. “She got that from _her_ Mom.” 

“Besides, she seems happier...” Luke shrugged. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know.” His eyes were back on the floor of the garage studio. “Every time I see her at school she’s laughing with Flynn or joking around with one of the guys. Then she sees me and bolts in the other direction.” 

“We all have masks, Mijo.” 

Luke looked up at Ray. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Julie’s _not happier._ ” Ray sighed. “Despite what you think she’s actually quite sad about the current situation you’re in, so keep trying Luke.” 

Luke nodded, hope starting to fill his chest once again. “Thanks Mr. Molina.” 

Ray smiled kindly at him and then moved to get up. “Julie knows you’re out here?” 

Luke nodded. “Studio access has not been revoked.” 

“Heart of gold, that girl.” He called out while walking towards the garage doors. 

“You’re telling me.” Luke laughed lightly. 

Ray paused, kept a hand on the door handle, and kept his back to Luke. 

“Hey Luke?” 

“Yeah Mr. Molina?” 

“Whenever you and Julie make up, no more climbing the side of my house for late night sleepovers okay?” 

If Ray _was_ looking at Luke he would see his face turn a deep shade of red. “Uh...” 

“I’m moving that damn garden trellis this weekend.” Ray grumbled as he walked out of the garage. 

_And all my friends are tired_

_Of hearing how much I miss you, but_

_I kinda feel sorry for them_

_'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah_

_Today I drove through the suburbs_

_And pictured I was driving home to you_

“I _cannot_ fucking do this anymore.” Flynn gritted out exasperatedly. 

Alex jumped and turned from where he was stuffing his history textbook in his locker. 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” He shot Flynn an amused smile. 

“Alex, Julie is driving me insane.” She whispered. “I love that girl like a sister but we are going on two straight weeks of moping and I'm done.” 

“Aww I told you guys not to have secret meetings without me.” Reggie walked up to the pair pouting. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Flynn was just expressing her disdain for the current relationship status of our stubborn best friends.” He turned to her and shrugged. “It can’t be that bad.” 

“How are things going with Luke?” She retorted. 

Alex cringed. “Ok, I see your point.” 

“Are we sure they haven’t broken up?” Reggie asked hesitantly. 

“They would actually have to talk about breaking up, or anything for that matter, in order for that to happen.” 

“They’re not going to break up.” Flynn said. “I’m not letting it happen.” 

Reggie laughed. “When did you become the captain of the ship?” 

“Ever since I realized - and I mean this in the most loving way possible - that Julie is a miserable person without Luke.” 

Alex laughed, “Yeah, Luke’s kinda the worst without Julie.” 

“I am still mad at him though.” 

“We are too.” Alex nodded. 

“He needs to deliver an apology of epic proportions.” 

“Trust me Flynn, he knows he fucked up.” 

“Why don’t we just - oof.” Reggie’s words were cut off by a body colliding into him. He stilled until a set of arms wrapped themselves around his chest. 

“...I miss you guys.” Julie mumbled, her face smushed into Reggie’s back. 

Reggie laughed. “The feeling is mutual, Molina.” 

Julie unwrapped her arms around Reggie and went to go stand by Alex. The blonde reached over and affectionately gave her head a pat. 

“Jules, you know, Reggie and I are literally at your house everyday.” Alex grinned cheekily at her. “You missing my joyous personality and Reggie’s moronic side commentary is simply a problem of your own doing.” 

Julie narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t start.” 

Alex held up his hands. “I’m just saying.” 

“Well say less.” She stared at him for a beat longer than usual and Alex nodded seeing that this was not a conversation she was willing to have in the middle of the hallway at school. 

Julie lifted her head to face Flynn when she suddenly folded into herself. Flynn turned around noticing the shift in Julie and when he saw the mop of brown hair and green eyes down the hallway staring at their circle she almost let out a groan. 

“I gotta go.” 

“Wait, Jules…” Reggie started. 

Julie turned and moved down the opposite end of the hallway with impressive speed. The three friends then turned to see Luke kick a locker and enter his 2nd period English class. 

“They are a fucking mess.” Flynn sighed. 

“Why don’t we just like...lock them in a room til they figure their shit out?” Reggie suggested. 

“Reggie, we can’t…” Alex started to trail off when he saw the look on Flynn’s face. 

“Reginald! You are a genius!” 

“You can’t be serious?!” Alex laughed incredulously. 

“I am dead serious.” 

“How the fuck are we going to pull that off?” 

Flynn took a step closer to the two and lowered her voice in a conspiratorial whisper. “You guys still go to Julie’s everyday after school and practice in the studio right?”

“Oh, you mean that thing where _we_ try and practice and Luke just stares at the garage door for an hour?” Reggie replied sarcastically. 

“Stall him after school.” Flynn suggested. “I’ll get Julie into the studio, then you guys come in with Luke.” 

“This is ridiculous.” Alex sighed. 

“Do you have any better ideas?” Flynn raised a brow. 

“Julie’s not going to go into that studio.” Reggie pointed out. “She knows Luke’s been trying to catch her at her house and she avoids the garage like the plague.” 

“I’ll make something up.” Flynn shrugged. “I’ll tell her you guys said that you wouldn’t be there today after school.” 

“You really think this is going to work?” Alex questioned skeptically. 

“Alex, at this point, I’m willing to try anything.” 

  
  


_Red lights, stop signs_

_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_

_Can't drive past the places we used to go to_

_'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh)_

_Sidewalks we crossed_

_I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing_

_Over all the noise_

_God, I'm so blue, know we're through_

_But I still fuckin' love you, babe (Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh)_

“Flynn I told you I don’t want to be in here.” Julie grumbled. 

“Girl, will you relax? I told you the boys said that they would be going to Eats and Beats today after school to ask about the next open mic night!” 

“What are we doing here anyway?” 

“I told you...I need to use your synthesizer for Mrs. Harrison’s midterm.” 

“We don’t have a synthesizer.” 

“Yeah you do. I saw Reggie playing around with it in the loft the last time I was here.” 

“Okay, well go get it so we can leave.” Julie made a motioning movement with her hands. 

“You know I’m afraid of heights.” Flynn looked at her expectedly. 

“Ugh.” Julie quickly made her way over to the ladder leading up to the loft. Julie stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps coming up the path. 

“Julie! I’m leaving for soccer practice!” Carlos called out. “Tell Dad that I need to get picked up at 6:00!” 

Julie exhaled and continued her climb up the ladder. “Okay!” She yelled back. 

Flynn scoffed. “You know, I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to be a prisoner in your own home.” 

“Flynn.” Julie moaned while rummaging through the various instruments stored up in the loft. 

“Julie.” Flynn mocked. “We’ve spent every day of the past two weeks holed up in your room doing homework and pretending like you’re not sad. You owe me this.” 

“I hate you.” Julie mumbled. 

“Aww, love you too Jules.” 

Julie laughed and then stilled again when the garage doors opened wider and 3 bounding voices entered the space. 

“Luke, will you shut up about it already?” Alex complained. 

“Seriously, dude.” 

“I _cannot_ believe the both of you dragged me to Eats and Beats to check for open mic night spots when you know we aren’t performing without Julie.” Luke grumbled. 

Julie’s stomach dropped and she seriously contemplated hiding in the loft until further notice but Flynn apparently had other plans. 

“Hey guys!” She loudly exclaimed.

Julie saw Luke stop dead in his tracks and then make quick work of scanning the studio. His eyes immediately caught hers and her heart fluttered. _Fuck, she missed him._

“Alex.” Luke gritted out. “What’s going on.” 

As much as Luke had been waiting for his moment, to be in the same room as Julie, he got the feeling that she felt caught off guard based on the way her shoulders tensed and her hand tightly gripped the banister of the loft. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel ambushed.

“Weeeell…I don’t think....I think I gotta go check on that thing...” Julie rolled her eyes at Alex’s high pitched voice. 

“Reggie,” Alex moved towards the exit and nodded his head at the brunette who had locked arms with Flynn. 

“Yeah, I gotta go check on that thing...with Flynn and Alex...super important!” Reggie ran towards the garage doors, dragging Flynn with him. 

“Real mature guys!” Julie called out. 

“We’re doing this for your own good!” Flynn retorted. 

The next thing Julie and Luke knew the garage doors were closing and a heavy silence filled the space. 

“Hi.” Luke greeted softly. 

Julie looked at him. “Hi.” Julie made her way towards the ladder and started the climb down. 

“I’m sorry about them.” Luke shrugged while looking up at her. “...That’s not all I’m sorry for.” Luke said while approaching the landing spot at the bottom of the loft. 

“ _Luke._ ” She breathed out as soon as she landed on the floor. He was crowding her space. He reached for her hand and she let him grab it, his fingers tightly squeezing onto hers. 

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“Jules,” his voice cracked and he looked at her earnestly. “I never should have said what I said.” 

“I was just trying to help.” She shrugged. 

“I know that.” Luke nodded. 

He reached a hand up to his heart, clutching at his shirt. “There’s so much chaos in here when it comes to my parents, especially my mom, I never meant to take that out on you.” 

“But that’s how you feel right?” Julie couldn’t help the tears that pooled in her eyes. “That I’m overcompensating with your mom because I don’t have mine?” 

“No, Julie...”

“Because you wouldn’t be wrong.” She whispered. 

After the initial hurt of Luke’s accusation wore off Julie realized that he wasn’t that far off. Julie missed her mom more than anything. She knew that the constant dull ache she felt of not having her mom to turn to would always be with her, magnifying to a roar during important moments of her life. Heartbreaks, graduations, musical accomplishments, marriage, children. All the moments that she was supposed to share with her mother, she would never have the opportunity to, and that filled her with a _sorrow_ she would never truly be able to articulate out loud. 

After quite a few nights of staring up at the ceiling of her room, the silence forcing her moments of introspection, Julie understood that she was sneaking around behind Luke’s back, trying to mend the relationship between him and Emily, because she knew how fragile life was and she would never want him to feel the hurt of living a life without his mom. 

“You have your mom Luke.” Julie squeezed his hand tightly. “Don’t you see how I would give anything to be in that position?” 

“Do I have her Julie?” Luke scoffed. “I feel so disconnected from her. It’s not the same...Rose supported you in everything you did. She would be _so_ proud of you. Every time I look at my mom all I see is disappointment.” 

“But you can fix that! You have time to fix that.” Julie shook her head and took a step closer to him. “That is all I was trying to help you do by going over there that day and talking to her.” 

“At what expense?” He questioned feeling like he and Julie were veering off into different directions again. “The expense of my dreams? Because that’s the only way she’ll be happy.” 

Luke sighed. This wasn’t about him and his mom. He wanted to make this about him and Julie. How he never should have snapped at her. How he missed her more than anything. How he was sorry that he took her kindness for granted. He felt her slipping away from him the longer this conversation went on. 

“You have to talk to her to know that, Luke.” She let go of his hand. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Why do I feel like we're still in a fight?” 

“We’re not.” Julie objected. 

A heavy silence that said otherwise followed the statement. 

Julie took a step closer to Luke and reached a hand out to cup his cheek. He instinctively leaned into her and reached up to hold her wrist, having been starved of her touch. “I better go inside. My Dad is getting off of his conference call soon and I gotta go tell him that Carlos needs to get picked up from soccer practice.” 

Luke nodded, pressed one last kiss to the top of her head, and let go of her hand. As Julie started to walk away, Luke couldn’t help but think that things still felt unsettled. She looked back at him carefully for a brief moment before exiting the studio, and as she locked eyes with him, he did his best to muster a smile. The reality was Luke was trying not to convey that he was scared as fuck he had messed up the best thing that had ever happened to him beyond repair. 

_I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_

A few days had passed since Reggie, Alex and Flynn sprung the impromptu studio reconciliation on Julie and Luke. 

At first the trio was thrilled that their plan had seemed to work. They were sitting in Julie’s kitchen trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the studio because _boundaries_. But then Julie walked into the house with a small smile on her face and when the boys went back to the studio Luke _seemed_ lighter so the three friends gave themselves a pat on the back. 

However, after some time passed, Reggie, Alex and Flynn came to understand that Julie and Luke were great at pretending things were fine, when things were in fact, not fine. 

“This is almost _worse_.” Reggie groaned leaning up against Alex’s car outside of school. 

“I know.” Flynn agreed. “They’re _awkward_ around each other. Which is making _me_ feel awkward because they aren’t _acknowledging_ the awkwardness.” 

“Every time I try to bring it up to Luke he changes the subject.” Alex commented. 

“I’m done. They’ll figure out their shit when they're ready.” Flynn stated exasperatedly. 

Alex chuckled. “Well you’ve done a 180 since your plan to attack them guerrilla style.” 

“Alex, there is only so much a girl can do.” 

Reggie wrapped an arm around Flynn and smiled cheekily at Alex. “This is what we call growth, Alexander.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Okay...speaking of, has anyone seen the _happy_ couple yet?” 

“I haven’t.” Reggie replied. “It’s Luke's loss he’s MIA though because I have his birthday gift.” 

“Reggie,” Flynn laughed. “A country song titled _Cow Blues_ isn’t the feel-good gift you think it is.” 

“Yes, it is.” Reggie pouted.

Flynn patted his hand that was still slung across her shoulders. “I still love ya, buddy.”

“Is Luke still avoiding his parents?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Alex nodded. “He’s been sleeping on my floor the past few nights, something about Julie’s dad being unfair.” 

“What was that about my dad being unfair?” Julie smiled while approaching the group. 

“Nothing, just wondering why your boyfriend spends his nights snoring on my floor instead of your bed.” Alex replied while smiling cheekily at her. 

“My dad got rid of the garden trellis.” Julie laughed. “So until Luke learns how to climb a two story house, you’re stuck with him.” 

“Speaking of, have you guys seen Luke yet?” She questioned. 

“That’s what we were gonna ask you.” Reggie responded. “I have a killer birthday present for him.” 

“I’m sure he’s gonna love the country song Reg.” Julie smiled. 

“Why must you lie to him?” Alex questioned. 

Julie rolled her eyes. “My dad took him for his drivers’ test this morning. I just thought he’d be here by now.” She explained. 

“So are we not gonna acknowledge the weirdness between you too?” Flynn commented, not being able to help herself. 

Alex and Reggie turned to her with wide eyes. 

“Subtle.” Reggie coughed. 

“Nuh-uh.” Flynn shook her head. “You can’t talk, you’re about as subtle as a flying brick Reggie. Besides, I’m just voicing what we’re all thinking.” 

“Well, since Flynn put it out there…” Alex commented. 

Julie sighed. “It has been weird.” She agreed. “We’re just...going through some stuff. We’ll be okay though. Promise. And despite what you may think, you ambushing us did help. It gave me perspective. ” 

“Good.” Reggie breathed out. “Because I don’t know what I would’ve done if I was forced to pick sides. We would’ve had to come up with a custody agreement.” 

Julie just shook her head at him. “What’s that?” Flynn nodded curiously towards the envelope clutched in Julie’s hand. 

Julie smiled and started to walk backwards towards the school. “A killer birthday present.” 

_And I just can't imagine how I’d ever be okay, with you gone_

Luke shut the door behind him and turned to wave goodbye to Ray. “Thanks for taking me to the DMV, Mr. Molina.” 

“It was my pleasure, Mijo.” Smiled Ray. “Congratulations on getting your driver’s license but I hope you know we’ll be setting some ground rules.” 

“Figured as much.” Luke laughed. 

“Enjoy your birthday Luke.” Ray waved and drove off. 

As Luke exited the main office, late pass in hand, he made his way towards his locker so that he could grab his books for pre-calc. He had tried to convince Ray to let him play hooky but the older man hadn’t gone for it. Something about having to be a responsible figure in Luke’s life. 

As he popped open the lock and opened the locker door an envelope had fallen out. Luke caught it before it hit the floor. Turning it over he saw Julie’s unmistakable curvy handwriting on the outside. 

_Luke_

His heart started to pick up speed. 

He gently opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Carefully unfolding it he started to read Julie’s words. 

_Luke,_

_We’ve always been better with written words so I thought this would be fitting._

Luke smiled and turned the page over to see lyrics written out. On the sides of the pages were notes of piano and guitar chords - weaving in and out of the song. He ran his eyes over the words and with each passing second the love he felt for Julie magnified. 

_Sometimes you get what you’ve always been wishing for_

_And most times, it's not on your deadline but that’s alright_

_I was worn out and jaded from trying_

_But you fit so well_

_When they ask why I can never explain_

_But a symphony played when you told me your name_

_And I took that as a sign_

_Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end?_

_Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end?_

_Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end?_

_Sometimes it's hard to see what the future holds_

_And most times it feels like a steep climb and that's alright_

_There's magic in details_

_The tender small gestures of love_

_And the way they all add up_

_Five years later and I’ll still be yours_

_Ten years later and I’ll still be yours_

_Fifty years later and I’ll still be your beginning, your middle, your end_

“Hi.” Julie’s soft voice crept up behind him. He turned with wonder still in his eyes. 

“Jules…” 

“My dad texted me and said he just dropped you off. I hear congratulations are in ord-” 

Her words cut off as he pulled her in a tight hug, one hand cradling her head as the other wound tightly around her waist. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No,” Julie shook her head. “I never should’ve pushed you. I should’ve seen that you weren’t ready. I should’ve respected that.”

He pulled back slightly and stared at her intently. “It’s never been about you, Julie. I’m sorry for making you feel like it was.” 

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I know things have been different lately, we haven’t been us, but can we talk later? After school? If I’m gone any longer Ms. Lessa is gonna send out a search party.”

Luke chuckled and nodded, a scrunch in his nose making Julie let out a small noise of contentment. He leaned his forehead against hers with a soft breath. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” She murmured. “Oh and Luke?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Happy birthday.” 

_I know we aren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_

_And I just can't imagine how I’d ever be okay, with you gone_

_Yeah, you said forever, so I drive towards you down your street_

  
  


“Hey stranger.” Julie smiled while walking into the studio and seeing Luke on the couch with a guitar in his hands. “What are you doing?” 

Luke looked up and patted the space next to him. “Working through that song you wrote me.” 

Julie bowed her head shyly and went to go sit next to Luke. She leaned her chin against his shoulder and nodded. “How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good.” He smiled. “I never did say thank you.” 

She shook her head and grabbed his guitar, placing it off to the side. Luke turned his body to face her, a questioning look in his eyes. 

“After our conversation here a few days ago, I started to think more about me and you and our moms.” 

“Jules.”

“No, it’s important I say this.” She grabbed his hands in hers and brought them close to her chest. 

“We write these beautiful songs together, about love and loss and life. I should’ve seen we were drawing on the same pain. We’ve both lost our moms.” 

“It’s not the same Julie.” 

“But you feel the same pain I do.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t see that before.” 

“I miss her.” Luke admitted. “And then I hate myself for missing her because how could I miss someone who doesn’t accept me for who I am?” 

“I think that when the time is right, whenever _you_ feel ready, that’s something you need to say to her. Please don’t live to regret how you handle this thing with your mom. Trust me.”

Luke nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly. “That’s a pretty killer chorus on that song, Molina.” He whispered. 

She laughed and tried to send him her version of a wink which only made Luke chuckle. “I meant it, Patterson.” 

“Beginning, middle _and_ end huh?” 

“Yup, and were only at the beginning so try not to piss me off too much during the next 50 years okay?” 

“No promises.” 

A comfortable silence surrounded the pair and Julie felt things starting to slip back into place. Only better. Because she could honestly say that she now understood Luke in a way that she didn’t a few weeks ago. 

Luke pulled her down to him on the couch, her head laying on his chest while he softly drew shapes on her back. “Hey Jules.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Maybe not today, or even a few days from now, but I think I’m gonna wanna to drive by my house soon and have that conversation with my Mom.” 

“I’d go with you… if you want.”

He let out a breath and Julie could feel the tension draining out of his body with his new resolve. “Good, because I need you, Jules.”

“I’m here.” She slowly nodded her head against his chest. “I’ll always be here.” 


End file.
